1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a signal balance system and signal balance method thereof, and more specifically, to a system for adjusting a signal of an external signal source to control a signal balance system of a controlled device and a signal balance method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of technology, modern people also gradually pay increasing attention to their quality of life. As a result, lighting units today are used not only for illumination but also for decoration. In the prior art, there is already a technique disclosed in which a signal generated by a sensor is used to adjust the brightness of the lighting unit. The sensor detects an external signal source, such as detecting an external sound volume via an audio sensor, and controls the lighting unit to adjust the level of brightness based on the volume. However, the sensor and the lighting unit have their own reaction regions, so they might not switch perfectly. As a result, when the reaction region of the lighting unit is small and the sensing signal received by the sensor is either too strong or too weak, the lighting unit will not illuminate correspondingly. The lighting unit also cannot truly reflect the sensing signal if a sensing signal that is either too strong or weak is ignored, which will cause the user not to really sense the change in the sensing signal.
Therefore, there is a need to invent a new signal balance system and signal balance method thereof so as to obviate the aforementioned problems.